LOTM: Escapade Through Time S5 P7/Transcript
(The heroes are seen sitting around the house) Alex:......... Erin:.......... Jack: *Sigh* Alex:..... (Alex's communicator beeps) Alex: Hm? (Alex checks the message) Erin: What is it? Alex: Hmm, not sure yet. (Alex opens the message, revealing a message from Bruno Bucciarati) Alex: It's from the Passione guys. Penny: Huh? Alex: *Reading* Defenders. I have urgent news that must relinquished to you. Kyle: News? Alex: *Reading* Send a messenger to me at once in the city of Naples. I cannot allow the entire group to head here unless we want to get compromised, so make it swift. Bruno. Erin: A messenger? Jack: Why just one? Alex: Something must be up then. Miles: Well, who do we send? Yuri: Well- Penny: I'll do it! Ruby: Penny? Penny: Allow me to contribute to the team. I'll go see what Bruno wants. Alex: Um well, okay. Erin: Just be careful. You need to remember that he and his friends still work for a Mafia. Penny: I'll be safe. I promise. Alex: Good. (Penny nods before the scene cuts to a view of the italian city of Naples. Soon it cuts to the inside of a restaurant where Bruno and his team sit waiting) Narancia:...... Abbacchio:..... (Penny soon enters the restaurant) Penny: Hmm. Bruno: Ah, there you are. (Penny looks over at the group) Bruno: Please, come sit. (Penny walks over to the table and gives a bow) Penny: Salutations Mr. Bucciarati. Bruno: Pleasure to make your acquaintance Mrs. Polendina. Narancia: So this is that android chick? (Fugo punches Narancia's arm) Narancia: OW!! Fugo: Be. Nice. Narancia: Okay o- Penny: I-It's okay! No need to be mean to one another. Fugo:...... Bruno:...... Fugo: Right. Sorry about that. Narancia: *Rubs his arm* Jeez man... (Penny comes over and takes a seat) Penny: You sent a message to the Defenders with information? Bruno: Yes, and we feel it'll be of great importance to you. Penny: What is it? Bruno: Well, it's concerning our Boss. Penny: Boss? Bruno: Yes. We believe we have found some evidence concerning a possible alliance with your enemy, Chronos. Penny: Chronos?? Fugo: Yeah it's weird for us too. Bruno: The Boss is probably the most hidden among our ranks. No one knows his face, name, or past. So for him to ally with such a powerful foe is.....baffling at most. Penny: I see. Bruno: But we may have the key to finding out what the truth can reveal. (Bruno points to a pink haired girl at the table) Bruno: This is Trish Una. And she, is the Boss's daughter. Penny: A daughter? Trish:.... Penny: But, why do you have her? Bruno: The Boss entrusted her protection with me and my team, and as Capo, I am tasked with delivering her to him. Penny: When? Bruno: Soon. We'll be heading to the Cathedral to drop her off, and while there, try to find clues as to Chronos's involvement. Penny: Right. Bruno: Which brings me to another question. Penny: Ask away! Bruno: Would you be willing to assist us in the delivery? Penny: Me? Really? Bruno: Yes. Giorno: If he really is with Chronos, then a Defender will need the proof before acting on it. Penny: Right right. Bruno: So will you help? Penny: Sure! Just let me relay the message to the others and we can go! Bruno: Good. Mista: Don't hurry yourself. (Penny goes and steps outside to relay the message) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts